<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blindfold by Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877721">Blindfold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77'>Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, One Shot, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance likes to blindfold Lotor and tease him.<br/>Lotor likes to comply.</p>
<p>'It might take ages but finally Lotor feels the mattress dip, giving to the weight of another body, and his hips are slowly straddled by two lean legs.<br/>“Papi”. A humid sigh whispering against his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance &amp; Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580">Kinktober List for 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee">Zaidee (Eyrine)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>So fourth entry of my Kinktober series and first contribution to the LanceLot ship (there is not enough LanceLot love out there, let me tell you).<br/>It's short, I know, but I hope it can be a good start for me in this fandom.<br/>Not beta'd/edited. Every mistake is mine</p>
<p>Enjoy (or don't ;) )  and let me know what can be improved.</p>
<p>xoxo Lexi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mattress underneath him is soft and familiar, one that smells like sunlight and fresh cotton just like it does night after night. His body is bare and Lotor can feel the warmth of the heating system of the Castle caressing his left side as he lies there unable to move and unable to see. Hands tied above his head, the Galra inhales from his mouth deeply in anticipation of what is going to come.</p>
<p>The blindfold covering his eyes is slippery and soft, the black satin slightly cold against his face. When Lotor tries to arch his body its knot digs painfully into the back of his head, forcing him to lie flat again on top of the covers.</p>
<p>He's never minded being tied up but the idea to be completely blind used to make him restless, knowing that there was someone in there with him whom he couldn't see had never be on top of his list before actually trying it with the right person. Despite his innate distrust which Lotor blames to the childhood's stain that was Father he knows he is safe in here, in this room that has become surprisingly appeasing and comforting with its smell of lotion, sun and home.</p>
<p>There are familiar sounds around him – the low humming of the Castle of Lions' engine that can always be felt underneath the floor, the continuous groaning of the air recirculation system, the soft buzzing of the suffused light probably still switched on – yet his inability to see makes Lotor shiver in apprehension and arousal. There's the heavy, warm weight of his hardening member resting on his thigh and he's trying to lying as still as possible, however strong his need to rub his legs together for some friction might be.</p>
<p>He knows <em>he</em> is watching. He knows that. He can feel those bright, luminous eyes on his body as a warm breeze sliding down his purple skin. This is a familiar situation, one of his favourites now, yet every time seems different as he lingers with baited breath for <em>him</em> to make the first move. It's the waiting, the <em>anticipation</em> that kills him every time.</p>
<p>Something warm touches his shin. He jerks, his system shocked at the unexpected contact, his many years of military training and survival instincts battling against the tiny, alleviating voice whispering 'It's fine' in his ears. Skidding up his skin the hand caresses his knee and Lotor hurtles away again, the ticklish touch making him giggle. “Stop that”.</p>
<p>“Quiet”.</p>
<p>The word is delicate, murmured in a familiar voice usually associated with laughter, pouting and endless pleasure. It comes from the foot of the bed letting the Galra imagine <em>him</em> standing right there as he takes in every little small detail in display. The hand smoothly veers up his leg, stroking slowly his muscled thigh and swiftly fondling it before letting go as quickly as it came. As it moves up Lotor <em>knows</em> what the next stop is going to be and he can't control the full-body flutter that hits him with the same force of a rampaging Ukrann: he can sense his rod stiffening up at the expectation of having those nimble, tanned fingers wrapped around it, caressing it to then move up and down. It's such a powerful imagery that the prince is almost able to feel the ghost hold around it as his member fills. Just the fantasy of it makes him whimper. He spreads his legs wider trying to arch again, the knot behind his head still boring into his skull uncomfortably. If only he could take this <em>quiznaking</em> blindfold off.</p>
<p>“Please”.</p>
<p>There is a faint sigh of laughter as answer to his breathy whisper, no other sound while the hand goes up.</p>
<p>And up.</p>
<p>And <em>up</em>.</p>
<p>Lotor moans long and loud awaiting for his member to be taken in hand.</p>
<p>The hand goes around and past it.</p>
<p>A sob escapes from his throat, feet planting in the mattress and Lotor tightens his butt cheeks to push his hips upwards. His silent pleading don't seem to make a difference though, the hand continues relentless away from his erection, now flopped heavily against his stomach in an odd curve.</p>
<p>“Lance, <em>please</em>”, he breathes under his voice, nearly inaudible.</p>
<p>“Please what, <em>Papi</em>? What do you need?”.</p>
<p>Lotor hears the affectionate voice of the Blue Paladin murmuring the question near his face, so close that he nearly manages to feel his minty, warm breath on his blindfolded face. The hand drifts up his tight stomach, then the feeling of nails scraping lightly the line between his pectorals. Shivers run down from the point of his tied hands to the tip of his toes in a tingle of pure delight and his cock fills even more.</p>
<p>“Take me in your mouth”.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah”, Lance tuts mockingly above him, his sensitive hearing picking up the delicate footsteps of his bare feet against the carpet of his room. “No ordering around, <em>Papi</em>. Not tonight. We talked about this”.</p>
<p>“Lance—”.</p>
<p>“Please, Lotor. No orders”.</p>
<p>How did he end up in this position, listening to an Earthling, a <em>Paladin</em> of Voltron of all things? How did he end up letting a Paladin tie him up and <em>blindfold</em> him, as if he's never been betrayed, never been hurt by people close to him? And yet Lance has the kind of soul that could melt frozen hearts, has the type of smile that warms more than a summer day on Agahbria. That's why he said yes. Why he says yes every time Lance asks him to play this game of theirs. And tonight is no different.</p>
<p>As answer Lotor relaxes against the mattress, focussing on the feeling of Lance's warm hands against his own heated chest, sliding upwards along the elegant line of his neck and following the shape of his full lips. Lance's touch is comforting and familiar even in this situation, with Lotor tied up and blind. He's always exploring, always touching and driven by a sense of curiosity that Lotor sometimes envies of Earthlings.</p>
<p>It might take ages but finally Lotor feels the mattress dip, giving to the weight of another body, and his hips are slowly straddled by two lean legs. Lance's genitals – testicles, is what the Paladin called them once – are resting heavy on his thighs while his member feels rock hard bobbing against his own. It resembles a wave, a hot, dry wave as Lotor sense first the human's abdomen then his chest lowering down to connect with his; a blanket to cover him.</p>
<p>“<em>Papi</em>”. A humid sigh whispering against his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”.</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, that's what Lotor wants to say but when he tries to part his lips and speak his muscles won't work. So he ends up nodding, slowly yet surely to answer the question that Lance always asks. Apparently consent is a huge thing on Earth, that's what Lance told him one of their first times together.</p>
<p>The kiss, however delicate and dare he say romantic, sends uncontrollable shivers of pleasure down his spine and makes his rod sitting proudly against his own stomach, rubbing eye-wateringly against Lance's. It's just a peck at first, a whispered word here and a touch there, but Lotor opens his mouth and snakes his tongue between Lance's lips like the Paladin taught him. There's no askance for dominance, their tongues moving in a slow, erotic dance as the wet noises of their kiss fills the room in echoes that the Galra's sensitive ears could pick up from miles away. He can't see Lance; he can't see if his blue eyes are open or hidden behind long lashes, he can't study the smoothness of his skin on his cheeks, not even the faint freckles on his noise. But he can imagine them after so much time spent in watching them.</p>
<p>He senses the smirk against his mouth before anything else. The hand enveloping him is slightly cold but the contrast with his hot rod is mind-blowing, so much so that Lotor arches is back and moans in Lance's mouth. The pace is smooth, just on this side of too slow and eventually the Galra feels the a tightening in his guts as the pleasure surges skyward.</p>
<p>That's when all movement ceases.</p>
<p>“<em>Lance!</em>”.</p>
<p>“Ssh”. His sensitive ears pick up the noise of something being squirted and the hand comes back, warmer and wetter. “I got you”.</p>
<p>It's quick, more functionary than pleasurable but when the hand disappears again and Lotor sense Lance moving around and placing himself better on top of his hips he <em>knows</em> what that means. He knows the familiar heat that envelops his hard member, slow <em>oh so tortuously slow</em>. It's tight, red-hot, squeezing him and adjusting around him like only human bodies seem to do.</p>
<p>“<em>Lotor</em>”. It's a whispered sigh above him and Lotor can only imagine Lance's expression as he lowers himself on his shaft. “Oh my God. <em>Lotor</em>”.</p>
<p>Not knowing how long Lance took to prepare himself the prince doesn't want to rush this despite his mind screaming at him to <em>take and ravish and pleasure</em>. It's sweet, sweet torture. Cruel and beautiful in a way Lotor has rarely experienced before starting this thing with the Earthling.</p>
<p>It seems like years when he finally bottoms up, when he feels Lance's butt cheeks resting on the top of his thighs. He can almost envision how they feel in his tight grip, soft and muscled at the same time as if they were ripe <em>berjo</em> fruits. “Untie me”.</p>
<p>“No orders tonight, <em>Papi</em>”, Lance repeats, words choking slightly.</p>
<p>“Untie me, <em>please</em>”.</p>
<p>“I will if you promise to keep the blindfold on”.</p>
<p><em>Quiznak</em>. That's not what he wants. He needs to see Lance, to watch his expression as he takes his pleasure from Lotor, as he bounces up and down on him until he reaches completion. But if this is what his Paladin wants…</p>
<p>“Fine. Just untie me”.</p>
<p>There is movement above him, the body in which he's buried squeezing and slightly loosening up around his member as his boundaries come finally undone. As soon as that happens, Lotor snatches those thin, enticing hips in his hands but keeps his promise, blindfold still in place.</p>
<p>Lance's skin is warm, reddened by lust and pleasure and when Lotor's hold tightens Lance start jouncing on him. At first is slow, unsure, shy. Then the pace changes, the erotic sound of skin slapping getting louder and louder and louder. He opens his mouth at the shivers shaking his body but no sounds come aside from the inaudible groans of pleasure; Lance though doesn't misses one bit. The rowdy moans and deafening cries spike his own gratification so high the Galra can't help but lift his hips to meet Lance's. The constriction around his rod is getting unbearably arousing, his climax getting nearer and nearer.</p>
<p>“<em>Lance</em>”.</p>
<p>“<em>Dios, Papi</em>. I'm gonna come”, Lance moans brokenly as his body meets his.</p>
<p>“Lance! I—Fuck!”.</p>
<p>“Oh God, Lotor. I'm so close. God, I'm so—”.</p>
<p>Lotor feels the Earthling stiffen around him, his muscles gripping him in a vice and shakes break onto Lance's skin. When the first wet drop hits his chest Lotor reaches up and rips the blindfold off of him with uncontrollable strength. The suffused light around the room is shockingly bright to his eyes but he doesn't care; right now his eyes are glued to the shivering boy riding him drinking every last details as Lance comes with an intense, short scream. The sight is too much for him and soon he's releasing his own seed inside the Earthling with an arched back and a silent cry.</p>
<p>The aftershock seems to last aeons but lying there, Lance's hands massaging his wrists and lips kissing his eyes, Lotor can't help but feel content. Relaxed.</p>
<p>“Do you think they heard us?”, Lance asks once they're lying under the covers facing one another.</p>
<p>“Oh, definitely, my Paladin. And they're going to hear us again right now”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>